In the Darkest Corners of my Mind
by nutella and a pencil
Summary: kicks you off from your p/e/d/e/s/t/a/l of supercoolawesomepowers/and then we'll both be the same/Two O U T C A S T S/Who n o b o d y cares about/Alone/After all, fire and lightning aren't that different/ARE THEY? A look into the mind of our favorite heroes. After all, they've gone through some serious shit haven't they? Rated T for some language. Please read and review!
1. Leo

**A/N: Yeah, I was bored, so I don't even know what's going through my mind right now. I don't even think this makes sense...**

* * *

He would never be the H/E/R/O

The one who gets the glory, **the girl**

He would just be the _sidekick_

Like the _golden_ boy's problems were so g*r*e*a*t

_{imperial gold}_

He was too P#E#R#F#E#C#T

And he would just be the repair boy

He made a freakin' **GIANT WAR SHIP**

Oh look! Jason got hit with a brick!

{Isn't he _so _cool?}

But he was **F|A|K|E**

**F|A|K|E** girlfriend

**F|A|K|E** memories

**F|A|K|E** friends

**F|A|K|E** life

{fool's gold}

Because really,

No one _actually_ likes you

At least I don't

But what do I matter

I'm just **_Leo Valdez_**

Repair boy, s?i?d?e?k?i?c?k extraordinaire

But don't you worry your _perfectgoldenmind_ about your problems

After all the hero has_ so many_ problems

Because one day

Your _perfect_ girlfriend

_( and Miss. gorgeouslooks and )_

She'll be gone

And your **_friends?_**

They'll be gone too

They're not really your friends

And after all that, you won't be that special will you?

But don't worry

Repair boy Valdez will be _there for you_

(cause that's what s?i?d?e?k?i?c?k?s do right?)

{_wrong}_

Your _Ikilledatitanandagiant _personality?

It won't matter anymore

Your dad is the lord of the sky?

It won't matter anymore

So when _E=V=E=R=Y=T=H=I=N=G_ you care about is gone?

And no one cares about **_YOU_**?

And you're just a measly little s?i?d?e?k?i?c?k?

Don't you worry about a thing

Don't worry about those times you talked _behind my back_

Or when you kicked me out to make out with your _perfect _girlfriend

Because **_Leo_** **_Valdez_**

Repair Boy, extraordinaire

Will always be there for you

And I'll always be your s|i|d|e|k|i|c|k

Sure, I'll definitely by _thekickintheside_

Which kicks you off from your p/e/d/e/s/t/a/l of _supercoolawesomepowers_

And then we'll both be the same

Two **O^U^T^C^A^S^T^S**

Who n~o~b~o~d~y cares about

Alone

After all, fire and lightning aren't that different

**_ARE THEY?_**

* * *

**A/N: So how'd ya like it? Please read and review and give suggestion! TEAM LEO for the win!**


	2. Drew

**A/N: It's been a while since I updated. I was kinda waiting for a review but whatever! So here's Drew! My first attempt at something that kind of rhymes. **

**Disclaimer: I disclaim**

* * *

Don't think I don't hear them _whispering_

Behind my back

Saying she's such a b/i/t/c/h

But cut me some slack

Like they're _so much_ **better**

With their w?h?i?s?p?e?r?s and lies

At least I tell them what I mean

They're just A|L|**L|I|E|S**

**_{down with the bloody red queen!}_**

Then she comes along, just to rub it right in

With her **_good-girl_** attitude

And she's just so _w*o*n*d*e*r*f*u*l*_

With a superiority complex too

So she says she's taking over

With a _better _regime

Well, hon do you really think I'm **S.C.A.R.E.D**?

**_{down with the bloody red queen!}_**

And Silena, **_perfect _**_Silena_

The **perfect**, selfless sacrifice

They think she's a hero; even though she b|e|t|r|a|y|e|d us

Well honey, she prayed the price

Now Piper's here, _sososo_ brave

With _Lightning Boy_ and the _Flaming Machine_

I bet Silena's smiling in **_her grave_**

**_{down with the bloody red queen!}_**

So when I hear someone crying themselves to sleep

And it's _sweet adorable_ Lacy

And when Mother says cabin ten in ruined

And it's all because of **_me_**

And when there's a knife pointing at my throat

And it belong s to **_Dumpster Queen_**

And the _annoying little_ kids whisper

That I'm so mean

And when Piper's cabin leader and

I'm no longer the **Queen Bee**

And when I'm all by myself

Underneath Thalia's tree

They say karma's a b^i^t^c^h,

Well I can only agree

And I'm crying to myself

Because I can't be seen

And because Mother said

I don't know **_what love really means_**

And all around me, all I can hear is

**_{Down with the bloody red queen!}_**

* * *

**A/N: So did you like it? Review and tell me. Personally, I think its kinda OOC. I don't really know how to sound like Drew cuz I like to think of myself as nice so… CAN'T WAIT FOR THE HoH! OH MY GODS!**


	3. Luke

**A/N: So here's Luke. I'd like to thank Guest for reviewing! FIRST REVIEWER! WOOHOO! You my friend get a free digital cookie ( : : )**

**Disclaimer:**

** I do not own the books**

**As I am not the king of trolls**

**They belong to Rick Riordan, **

**Unless I can find a loophole! **

* * *

I can see them

In the moments before I die

Wait, not _them_ – us

But a different us

At least a different _me_

Annabeth, Thalia, me

**Running**, **_running,_** _running_

Away from monsters, but into traps

The Cyclops' den

Halycon's house

The dracenae in Annie's old school

The kobaloi, showing our deepest fears

And him

Hermes

My _father_

_{can he really call himself that?}_

Who turned my mother into a **_cRaZy_**, s/h/a/t/t/e/r/e/d oracle

My mother, who makes Kool-Aid and cookies for me _everysingleday_

And leaves stuffed monsters outside our house

My father, who has the n|e|r|v|e to tell me,

That what I'm doing is **wrong**

Really, you have the right to tell _me_ that?

It's not like I don't know it

It's not like I can't tell that I shouldn't be doing this

That I'm on the wrong side of the right

I know that I'm wrong

_The evil one_

The one everyone hates

But do I care?

We were w!i!n!n!i!n!g the war

Fighting killing winning

The half-bloods **D-Y-I-N-G**

People _I knew_ being killed

And then Silena died

If I said I didn't care

_I would be lying_

And if I said I wasn't holding back a smile as the Olympians fought to their **DOOM**

_I would be lying_

And if I said Typhon didn't scare me in the least

_I would be lying_

And if I said I didn't feel the tiniest bit of **r*e*m*o*r*s*e** as the campers died

_I would be lying_

But Hermes' kids were always good liars weren't they?

Hah!

**_Joke's on you_**

And then I hurt Annabeth

And Kronos lost c^o^n^t^r^o^l

And I watched the destruction I had caused

With my own eyes

_{my father's eyes}_

**_Is the joke on me?_**

And then I killed Kronos

Or was it me that I killed?

Was it really** STRONG** of me?

Was it really **BRAVE** of me?

No

Not really

Let them believe that I died out of sacrifice

Maybe there'll be some **h.o.n.o.r** in that

But actually?

I think I was just scared

Of what would happen if Iived

Would I be punished on Olympus?

Would Hermes shun me?

And to think, that even while fighting the gods

I still wanted his _approval_

Even after he **A|B|A|N|D|O|N|E|D** me

And gave me a s2e2c2o2n2d-rate quest

And let me believe for two years—_two years!_

That my father did not care about me

And then when I get back home

After leaving my crazy mother

Who was crazy because of him

And that is when he says that he is my _father_

Isn't it so, so sad

That I still want his **approval**?

If I hadn't sacrificed myself,

Would they whisper,

He's the one who betrayed us

Or that I was the one who had k/i/l/l/e/d their brothers or sisters?

Their only _family_?

Would the hero's kids

Ask their parents, Why was that scarred guy so** evil?**

As they pointed to pictures from the second titan war

Would the heroes try to convince them that I wasn't so bad

**_{such good, selfless heroes}_**

They were so, so brave

Even though the fates dealt them a bad hand

They didn't avoid their pain

They faced it

With _such, suc_h **courage**

Oh, and living with Percy Jackson's nice, sane mother must be so, so hard

Or with a genius man who would fly a plane into battle zone of creatures he knew nothing about

Just to save his daughter

Well maybe Thalia's life was hard

What with a drunken mother and all

But she avoided it too

By choosing to become a **huntress**

Everyone has their own coping mechanism

Maybe mine is hosting a crazy titan and becoming evil

Ha! And they call my mother crazy!

**_{I had to get it from somewhere}_**

And if anyone still wants to know what I did

If anyone wants to know what exactly happened

Here you go

I led an e+v+i+l army to Olympus

I killed many, many innocents

And maybe I did very nearly destroy the gods

And almost put the world into another **_Golden_** Age

And at the end, I killed myself (and an evil titan) because I couldn't handle the **_consequences_**

But honestly,

**_Can you blame me?_**

_{yes, yes you can}_

* * *

**A/N: I don't know what happened. Really. I have no idea. Anyways, read, and tell me what you think! Plus, in the middle Ihad a strange urge to write Luke, luke, I am your father. hehe. And I also pictured Prince Zuko saying my honor.**

_**I'M WEIRD AND PROUD OF IT!**_


	4. Silena

**A/N: Yup, here's Silena! And it RHYMES!**

**Disclaimer: I'd think up a creative disclaimer, but I can't. I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON! HAPPY!**

* * *

She was the leader of her cabin

She was so beautiful, so pretty

But she chose to die to save her friends

A young life cut short, a pity

How could she have listened to his poisoned words?

Why did she have to take that necklace?

She betrayed her friends, and her siblings

Fell for his charm, so reckless

She accepted the enemy's scythe

Whispering secrets to the enemy side

She felt so wrong, so horribly wrong

And to make up for it, she died

But Charlie, brave Charlie,

How could she live if he had died?

Would she make Elysium?

Could she make up for her lies?

But to her friends, her brave, strong friends

She hopes they win this war

That they avenge the innocent deaths

And even out the score

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW! Tell me how it is?**


	5. Zoe

**A/N: too lazy to come up with disclaimer. Don't own PJatO.**

**Here's some Zoe randomness. Don't think I nailed her character, but I just thought I'd put it up. I'm workin' on a Nico one currently**

**BYE!**

* * *

To Lady Artemis,

To my s|i|s|t|e|r|s

To my _friends_

I am **sorry**.

I **FAILED**

There is n/o/t/h/i/n/g more to say.

I could have done_ more_

Tried **_harder_**

But now there is _nothing_ I can do but **watch**

I wish I could say that I **regret** nothing

That there is {nothing} I want to change

That I am **HAPPY** up here in these stars

And am able to look upon the world I have left**_ behind_**

With contentment

H?a?p?p?i?n?e?s?s, even

But there is _nothing_ I can do but **watch**

I thought there would be nothing I'd regret more

Than giving that pin to **HERCULES**

Than helping him s/u/c/c/e/e/d

But now I only wish I had more time

I had all the **TIME** in the world!

I was immortal, for gods' sake

And to think that I _died_ wishing

that I had more time with my f/r/i/e/n/d/s

And I wait here in the sky

Peppered with the lights of the stars

The constellations here are so stuck-up

So sure of themselves

Was that how I was?

I probably couldn't have been **my own** friend.

I can see the _whole_ world from here.

I can see the boy and Kronos

His mother, the s|h|a|t|t|e|r|e|d, sad thing

Nico-**was that his name?-**runningfrom the _only _ones who could help him

I can only hope he turns out right

He will if he is anything like his _sister_

But he is_** turning, turning away**_

And there is _nothing_ I can do but **watch**

But the worst, the worst part is when I can see _them_

Percy, Grover, Thalia

My **FRIENDS**

Watch them suffer and hurt

And fall into traps

And h|a|r|m themselves, needlessly

If only Percy could take things the **easy** way.

But there is _nothing_ I can do but **watch**

I could feel Annabeth's pain

As she took the **p*o*i*s*o*n*e*d** knife

Well not really, but_ almost_

I could feel the way Thalia hurt when the statue of Hera fell on her

_Not in the way that you think_

But because she had to let her **f*r*i*e*n*d*s** go fight without her

And know that there was n#o#t#h#i#n#g she could do to help

I know a lot about that

I can feel Percy's **I!N!D!E!C!I!S!I!O!N** about whether or not give Luke the knife

Whether it will be him that _d.i.e.s_

Or Luke

He does not want his b^l^o^o^d on his hands

But the worst part?

There is _nothing_ I can do but **watch**

* * *

**A/N: So how'd ya like?**

**I'd like to thank all the peeps who reviewed:**

**Me (guest): Aww, you're too kind. But it wasn't that great, honestly. Did I really almost make you cry?**

**EyeOfThePhoenix: You're makin' me blush, honestly. Not even kidding.**

**Catgirlz99: Thanks, for the review. But I'm far too lazy to make up rhymes. I'm a lazy bum**

**dramaqueen5611: Your review was...poetic...did you finish it? cuz it kinda ends abruptly. But It's not that great really,**


End file.
